


Pesan Diterima

by lumutness



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Abang ganteng yang ternyata udah ada namanya tapi saya males nyebutin, Based on season3eps20, Based on season3eps23, Gen, speculation fic, spoiler ahead
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumutness/pseuds/lumutness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiga. Dua. Satu. Setiap pesan yang diterima Fang lewat jam kuasanya terasa seperti hitung mundur menuju babak baru. Pengirimnya hanya satu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesan Diterima

**Author's Note:**

> _Edited 12/02/16._ Sekedar catatan, cerita ini ditulis sebelum saya nonton **Boboiboy Musim 3 Episod 24**. Spekulasi bisa salah, jadi maafkan saya. XD

 

lumutness _presents_...

.

**Pesan Diterima**

.

 **BoBoiBoy** © Animonsta Studios  
Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

_Selamat menikmati._

-o0o-

Pertama kalinya Fang mendapatkan pesan lewat jam kuasanya, ia—

"—UHUKUHUK _UHUK_! _OHOK_!"

—sukses tersedak seonggok donat lobak merah.

" _Dey_ , Fang! Aku tau kau cinta, tapi tak usahlah makan donat lobak merah sampai secepat itu. Tersedak lah, _tu_." Gopal memutar matanya.

"Uhuk _uhuk_ —berisik kau— _uhuk_ —Gopal!" sahutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Oh iya. Ada satu pesan masuk.

Ini kejutan. Fang tidak menyangka kalau jam kuasanya bisa digunakan untuk berkirim pesan. _Video call_ berbasis hologram malah sering—itu pun hanya dengan Ochobot, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, atau Boboiboy. Karena teknologi Bumi belum semaju teknologi alien yang mereka punya, tak mungkin orang lain bisa berhubungan lewat jam kuasa.

Teorinya sih begitu.

Ngomong-ngomong, yang membuatnya sampai tersedak tadi bukanlah fakta bahwa jam itu bisa digunakan untuk SMS-an.

Masalahnya, yang mengirim ini _siapa_.

"Alamak!"

Fang bangkit mendadak dari kursinya.

"Ini 'kan- darimana dia bisa- _ugh_! Alamak!"

"Eh, kenapa kau _ni!_?" Gopal terlonjak. Ada apa dengan anak ini pagi-pagi?

"Ah... uh, em... anu," bocah berkacamata itu tergagap. "Aku..." alasan. Alasan, ia harus mencari alasan, "a-aku mau ke toilet dulu!" Ia berlari dengan tergesa.

"H-Hei, rencana kita buat mengerjai Boboiboy bagaimana!?"

Fang membeku di tempat.

"Ah, uh... itu. Kau cari taplak meja— _yang_ _pink_ , aku akan cari bunga dan vasnya, oke? Nah, _bye_!" kemudian ia kembali berlari hingga sosoknya lenyap di balik pintu.

"Hhh, dasar anak aneh," ujar Gopal sambil menggelengkan kepala, "...mau cari bunga sampai ke mana anak itu?"

Mendadak ia teringat insiden itu. Pistol emosi Y. Fang. Senyum merekah. Gaya melambai. Kembang merah cerah terselip di sebelah telinga. Mungkin kah?

"... _halah_ , paling-paling dia nanti cari kembang sepatu," gumam Gopal yakin.

-o0o-

**...**

**Sender:** _Unknown_  
**Subject:** _Apa kabar?_ **  
Message** :

 _Fang,_  
Ini aku.  
Akhirnya kami bisa melacak sinyal jam kuasamu, jadi aku mengirimi kau pesan.  
bagaimana kabar pulau rintis?

_Salam, *****_

**...**

Fang mendengus. _Tipikal_. Yang ditanyakan duluan bukan kabarnya, tapi malah kabar Pulau Rintis. Entah kenapa ia tidak heran.

Bocah berwajah _Chinese_ itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu toilet. Jemarinya mulai sibuk mengetik pesan balasan. Tentang Boboiboy. Adu Du. Probe. Pulau Rintis. _Ochobot_. Alisnya merengut sesekali, memutuskan dengan teliti hal apa yang perlu disampaikan dan hal apa yang tidak. Di akhir pesan, ia terhenti sejenak. Perlukah ia menulis—

Fang menghela napas.

—sudahlah tulis saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong," urat nadi di pelipisnya mencuat sedikit saat mengetikkan ini, " _Saya_ baik-baik saja. _Makasih_ sudah bertanya." Sarkasme tingkat dewa.

Tekan **Send**.

Mungkin lain kali orang itu akan ingat untuk menanyakan kabarnya.

-o0o-

Dari dulu, rumah angker ini memang sudah menjadi tempat main Fang.

Orang sekitar memang biasa menyebutnya angker, namun pada kenyataannya ini hanya rumah terbengkalai biasa. Rumor tentang keangkerannya mulai menyebar sejak Gopal bertemu muka dengan sosok hitam kucing bayang—yang dikiranya makhluk halus mencari mangsa. Pada malam hari, kadang ada yang mendapati lampu kamar berkedip-kedip, padahal tidak ada listrik. Ada juga yang mengaku mendengar suara gemerisik TV rusak dari kamar yang sama. Tak lama kemudian, mulai tersiar desas-desus tentang sejarah kelam rumah itu. (Agak memalukan, tapi Fang tak mau ingat karena cerita itu pernah membuatnya mimpi buruk, maaf saja.)

Untungnya bagi Fang, sejak itu tak ada seorang pun yang berani mengusik tempat mainnya. Dalam cerita orang, harimau bayang berubah menjadi monster seperti dalam kisah-kisah seram, dan bayangan dirinya adalah sosok hantu misterius yang tak pernah jelas rupa wujudnya. Tak ada seorang pun yang punya cukup nyali untuk mengecek, tentu saja. Untuk beberapa saat, ia bisa melatih kuasa bayangnya dengan tenang. (Meski hatinya masih berkecamuk memikirkan kekuatan barunya yang sebenarnya _darimana_ ia dapatkan? _Kenapa_? _Siapa_ yang memberikannya kuasa ini? Perlukah _orang itu_ tahu? Dan yang terakhir— _Ini namanya amnesia, ya?_ )

Keberuntungan itu tak berlangsung lama, karena enam bulan kemudian Boboiboy tiba di Pulau Rintis. Ia dan Gopal menyelidiki rumah angker itu. Mereka menemukan Fang.

Setelah itu kalian tahu apa yang terjadi.

Di rumah angker ini juga Fang mendapatkan pesannya yang kedua.

Saat itu pagi buta. Ia masih kelelahan dan terlalu malas untuk berjalan jauh ke rumah. Fang sedang berusaha menyeret kakinya menuju tangga utama saat ia melihat jamnya berkedip dua kali.

Buru-buru ia membuka isi pesan itu dan seketika matanya terbelalak. Langkah terseretnya berubah menjadi lari berderap menuju sebuah ruangan di lantai dua.

Kau tahu? Untuk seorang anak kecil, Fang memiliki banyak rahasia.

Salah satu rahasianya tersimpan rapat di dalam sebuah ruangan di ujung kiri lantai dua, dimana kau bisa menemukan superkomputer dengan beberapa layar menyala di balik pintunya yang baru saja menjeblak terbuka.

Fang berdiri di depannya dengan napas terengah-engah, "Maaf, aku... terlambat..." ujarnya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

 **"Tak apa,"** sebuah suara mekanik menjawabnya. **"Bukankah di sana masih jam dua pagi? Aku terkejut kau datang secepat ini,"**

Fang mengangguk, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya ke sumber suara, "Hari ini aku—"

Sosok di balik layar hologram terperanjat, **_"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"_**

"Ah, ini..." Fang menggaruk pipi, "...bukan apa-apa. Luka bakar sedikit. Kami akhirnya menemukan siapa sebenarnya penjenayah api itu."

 ** _"Oh? Begitu,"_** Sosok hologram itu tampak sedikit lega, **_"...sudah kau obati luka-lukamu?"_**

Fang mengangkat bahu, "Nanti saja, ada yang lebih penting. Ternyata dia..." ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan suara berbisik.

Sosok itu mengangguk sekali, **_"...lalu?"_**

Seketika ekspresi di wajah Fang berubah serius, "Sudah dipastikan. Rupanya Adu Du benar-benar telah kembali menjadi jahat."

-o0o-

Beberapa hari lalu, _orang itu_ menghubunginya lagi. Dalam laporan terakhirnya dikatakan bahwa ia menemukan petunjuk besar yang harus ia validasi sendiri kebenarannya. Kurang lebih 24 jam setelah itu, keberadaan _orang itu_ terputus total dari jaringan komunikasi mereka—hingga kemarin.

Bocah berkacamata itu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Hari ini _orang itu_ menghubunginya lagi.

Isi pesan yang baru saja masuk ke jam kuasanya membuat Fang bergegas lari menuju tempat persembunyiannya.

Ini penting.

**...**

**Sender:** _*****_  
**Subject:** _Urgent_ **  
Message** :

_Fang,  
EjoJo kembali._

_Hubungi saya segera._

**...**

Fang sadar bahwa misi barunya akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> Saya belum tau apa yang terjadi di episode 24, dan saya bertekad ngepost cerita ini dulu sebelum nonton. Nontonnya nanti, kalo udah nemu WiFi gratisan. Um, kalo UTS udah kelar juga. Iya, saya masih ujian. Saya nakal. :’3
> 
> Btw, selain hubungan rival antara Fang dan Boboiboy, saya cukup suka hubungan Gopal dan Fang di canon yang pernah jadi partner-in-crime (dalam ngisengin Boboiboy, haha). Ah iya, apa cuma saya yang ngerasa kalo belakangan ini mereka makin akrab? Pasti nggak, kan? Bahkan urusan komen, nyanyi, sampai tugas bagi pamflet pun mereka kompakan. Terus apa status Boboiboy sebagai sahabat baik Gopal akan terancam? Atau enggak terancam karena ternyata Fang itu jahat? Atau sengaja pura-pura jahat? **Jangan dijawab. Plis.**
> 
> Kritik? Saran? _Ketjup tjintah?_ 8D //gagitu


End file.
